100 Roses
by musicprincess1990
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have a very symbiotic friendship, until one day, it turns to something more. Fairly short, and VERY fluffy! Please read and review!


A/N: Just a little bit of ScoRose fluff. :)

* * *

><p>We had a very symbiotic friendship, Scorpius and I. From our first year on, we gave each other help and support in every possible way. I helped him with his Charms homework, and he helped me with Potions. He taught me how to fly; I taught him how to read Ancient Runes. I listened while he ranted about his irritating Slytherin "friends," and he let me vent to him about my obnoxious family.<p>

Furthermore, we saved one another from many potentially uncomfortable dates. If a guy I wasn't particularly fond of asked me out, I would subtly scratch my nose, and Scorpius would jump in. If a girl started throwing herself at Scorpius, and he wasn't interested, he would rub the back of his neck, signaling me to make an excuse for him. It wasn't necessary, but neither of us liked hurting people, so it helped.

Somewhere along the line, though, it became more than that. Scorpius began cutting in when I _didn't_ scratch my nose. I got mad at him the first few times, but he always told me that he thought the guy was bad news. And he was right most of the time, so I learned to just go with it.

What surprised me most, however, was the day I realized I _liked_ it. I liked it when Scorpius butted in, keeping guys from asking me out. I waited for him to do it, and was disappointed on the extremely rare occasions that he _didn't_.

This lead me to an even more startling realization: I fancied Scorpius. _Really_ fancied him. Like, dreaming about him every night, wishing _he_ would ask me out, fantasizing about snogging him kind of fancy. But, afraid of losing his friendship, and certain he would _never_ reciprocate, I kept my feelings to myself.

Then, one day in our sixth year, Scorpius approached me at breakfast. "Hey, Rose," he began, "I just heard there's a guy who wants to ask you out at dinner tonight."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh? Who is he?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. Anyway, I know this guy pretty well, and he's a decent guy, but if you don't want to go out with him, just use the signal, all right?"

"You won't jump in on your own?" I asked with a smirk, secretly hoping for him to say _yes_.

But he grinned and shook his head. "Nah, this one you can decide on your own."

I rolled my eyes. "How generous of you."

Laughing, he gave me a quick, one-armed hug. "See you later, Rosie!"

Throughout the rest of the day, I kept trying to guess who my mystery suitor would be. Of course, I knew who I _wanted_ it to be, but that was about as likely as Flitwick and McGonagall hooking up (ugh, mental image be _gone!_). Eventually, I decided to just wait and see. Maybe this guy would be amazing enough to distract me from my little crush. I would find out soon enough.

Finally, just before dinner, I waited for Scorpius in our usual spot, by the Astronomy tower. I waited for twenty minutes, then I started to worry. Then after a further ten minutes, my worry turned to annoyance. With a huff, I made my way down to the Great Hall by myself. Scorpius and I usually switched off whether we sat at the Slytherin or the Ravenclaw table, but since he wasn't there, I had no one to sit with at either, so I made my way over to my cousins in Gryffindor.

Albus smiled in greeting, then his brow furrowed. "Where's Scorpius?"

"He decided to ditch me today," I grumbled irritably.

"Bummer," he shrugged. "Well, feel free to pull up a bench, cuz!"

"Thanks," I smiled gratefully, helping myself to shepherd's pie.

Just when I was about to take a bite, however, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see a first year Slytherin boy with mousy brown hair and freckles that rivaled even my own. He was holding a huge bouquet of red roses.

"Yes?" I said as kindly as possible.

"You're Rose Weasley, right?" he asked, and I nodded. "These are for you."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, taking the flowers from him. "Er, thank you."

He didn't say anything, but scurried off to his house table. I frowned in confusion, then set the flowers on the table. There was a card attached.

"What's it say, Rosie?" Lily asked curiously.

"'100 times,'" I read aloud, my frown deepening. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Rose Weasley?"

I jumped, turning to see yet another Slytherin boy—this one around third or fourth year—holding a second bouquet of equal size. By now, all eyes were on me, and I felt myself blushing self-consciously. This bouquet's card read, "More Beautiful."

"Uh, Rosie, there's more," Albus pointed behind me.

"What—" I began, whirling around once again, and saw a third boy, also Slytherin, possibly around my age, holding a _third_ bouquet. I took them from him, and realized that they all went together. Placing each of the bouquet's cards in order, I read them aloud, "'100 times more beautiful than 100 roses.'"

"Indeed, you are."

I gasped, freezing as I recognized that voice. Forcing myself to breathe evenly, I slowly turned around to see Scorpius, smiling nervously at me, holding a single red rose in his hands. I gnawed on my lip for a second. "So this is why you ditched me?"

He had the decency to look ashamed. "Er, yeah... sorry about that. But I couldn't very well carry all these flowers in with me without you suspecting."

"Probably not."

Scorpius glances down at the rose in his hands, then looks up at me, holding it out for me to take. "Just like the cards say," he said, "you are a Rose far more beautiful than any other. I consider myself privileged to be your friend... but for some time now, I've wanted to be something more. That's why I kept jumping in and making up reasons why you couldn't go out with guys, even when you didn't do the signal." He smiled a little. "But I promise, this time, I won't interfere. Like I said earlier, this one you should decide on your own.

"So," he grinned wider, and cleared his throat. When he spoke again, it was loud enough for everyone to hear: "Rose Weasley, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

The entire Great Hall was silent, waiting with baited breath for my response. Peering up at Scorpius, I raised my hand, and let it hover for a moment near my nose. His eyes widened with hurt, and the rose he held lowered a fraction of an inch...

Then I shifted my hand, using it to push my hair aside. Smiling widely, I stood up, taking the rose from him. "Of course I will, you idiot!"

Our audience burst into riotous applause, many standing up and cheering. I laughed at the spectacle, and a giddy shiver trickled down my spine. When several people began chanting, "_Kiss her! Kiss her!"_ I felt a blush creep up my neck and smolder beneath my cheeks. Scorpius turned to me, one eyebrow raised, and a corner of his lips pulled up into my favorite smirk. I shrugged one shoulder, as if to say, "Might as well," and then without another moment's hesitation, he pressed his lips to mine.

Albus later told me that the noise from the crowd became so loud as we kissed, that his ears were ringing for the rest of the night. I didn't notice at the time. I was too busy playing tonsil hockey. It soon became my favorite sport.

From that day on, Scorpius and I had a very symbiotic relationship. I still tutored him in Charms, and he still helped me with Potions. He still came to me when his Slytherin "buddies" were bugging him, and I still went to him when I'd had just about enough of my cousins. Everything between us was basically the same; we just kissed a lot more.

And I learned to stop scratching my nose... unless it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a quick disclaimer, I don't own anything here. The characters belong, of course, to JK Rowling, and I borrowed the "100 Roses" thing from the movie _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_.

So, what did you think? Did you like? PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
